Amor Secreto
by Alexa Pattz Cullen
Summary: Hace tres años Bella Swan, una joven atrapada en un matrimonio monótono y frió con Edward Cullen, recibe cartas de un extraño. Hermosas cartas llenas de poesía. ¿Quién será aquel extraño? ¿Quién puede ser su amor secreto?


***SUMMARY:** Hace tres años Bella Swan, una joven atrapada en un matrimonio monótono y frio con Edward Cullen, recibe cartas de un extraño. Hermosas cartas llenas de poesía. ¿Quién será aquel extraño? ¿Quién puede ser su amor secreto?

***DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa y grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía. **

***Song-Shot inspirada en la canción "Un ramito de violetas" de Zalo Reyes (Cantante Chileno).**

"**AMOR SECRETO" **

_**BELLA POV**_

Me remuevo en la cama. No puedo dormir.

Me encanta por las noches observar al hermoso hombre quien se encuentra junto a mi lado dormido en nuestra cama. Mi esposo. Mi esposo a quien amo con todo mi corazón, pero el ya no a mí.

¿Cuándo dejo de amarme? ¿Es que se aburrió de mí? ¿Cuándo nuestro matrimonio se volvió tan monótono? Es lo que siempre me pregunto.

Me encanta observarlo dormir así, con su broncíneo cabello revuelto y un poco mojado por el sudor en su frente, y escuchar su rítmica respiración la cual se escapa por sus perfectos labios entreabiertos. Oh… esos labios, los cuales dejaron de besarme con amor hace mucho tiempo.

Verlo descansar así, tranquilamente, me recuerda tanto al antiguo Edward, el Edward que después del trabajo llegaba a casa nos abrazaba y besaba con cariño a nuestra hija y a mí, el Edward que me hacía suya con tanto amor y devoción todas las noches. Pero debía darme cuenta de que ese Edward ya no estaba. Se había ido, dejando en su remplazo a uno que era malhumorado, frio, distante, agobiado.

¿Cómo paso? No lo sé. Quizás cansancio. Malestar. Agobio. Ahogo. Quizás fue la rutina diaria quien enfrió todo por su parte, ya que por la mía sigo amándolo igual que hace doce años atrás, igual que aquel día en que lo conocí cuando ambos teníamos veinte años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! — me deseo mi preciosa niña Renesmee, de siete años, mientras me entregaba un lindo dibujito que mostraba a tres personas tomadas de las manos, que viajaban sobre un gran arcoíris que cruzaba un hermoso prado de flores; también me entrego un osito peluche color caoba que sostenía, en el costado derecho, una gran rosa blanca, y en el izquierdo, un corazón que llevaba escrita la frase _"Te amo mucho mami"_, y luego me daba un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, cariño. Están hermosos —dije admirando con amor sus preciosos obsequios. Volví a observar detenidamente su dibujo y sonreí suavemente al ver a quienes representaban los tres personajes. Uno tenía un desordenado cabello, unos enormes ojos verdes y mientras sonreía… tenía unos largos colmillos puntiagudos. Sip, mi hija ya había visto la nueva película de vampiros y siempre andaba diciendo que su papi se parecía mucho al guapo vampiro, que se llamaba Anthony Masen, que allí aparecía. Seguí observando, había una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos café, claramente era yo, y luego estaba ella, en medio de nosotros dos que le sosteníamos sus pequeñas manitas con fuerza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dijo frio Edward, yo despegue mi mirada del dibujo, mientras el me depositaba un vacío beso en la frente. Sabía que lo hacía solo porque estaba presente nuestra hija, porque de otro modo solo se limitaría a hablarme. Me entrego una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, la cual contenía unos hermosos pendientes de diamantes en forma de gotas de lluvia.

—Gracias Edward, pero no deberías, debe haberte costado… —trate de decir, pero no me dejo terminar.

—Bella, eres mi esposa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer —respondió serio.

—Vamos mami, levántate. Con papi te tenemos una sorpresa — dijo emocionada Renesmee tirando de mi brazo para que saliera de la cama y llevándome escaleras abajo. Mi hija había salido igual de efusiva que su querida tía, mi cuñada-y-mejor-amiga, Alice.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Me levante de la mesa, en donde me encontraba tomando el desayuno preparado por mi hija, y supuestamente por Edward, para dirigirme a la puerta principal para ver quien tocaba el timbre.

—Buenos días —salude cortésmente a Jacob, el portero. Él era alto, casi tanto como Edward, musculoso, pelo corto, piel morena y penetrantes ojos negros. Era guapo, nunca como mi Edward, pero al fin y al cabo… guapo.

—Buenos días Bella —dijo él, amable y coqueto mientras me entregaba el hermoso y esperado ramo de violetas junto al sobre blanco.

—Gracias —le dije sonriendo por el paquete recibido.

—De nada. Que tengas buen día —dijo sonriendo y se marchó. Cerré rápido la puerta. Guarde el sobre en el bolsillo de mi pijama. Acerque mi nariz al ramo e inspire profundo el delicioso aroma de aquellas flores, luego las deje sobre la pequeña mesita que estaba junto a la escalera y camine de regreso hacia la cocina.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunto Edward mientras traspasaba la entrada de la cocina.

—El portero —conteste restándole importancia y sentándome en mi silla nuevamente.

— ¿Y qué quería? —me pregunto cortante mientras levantaba la cabeza y me miraba con ojos inquisitivos. La verdad no sé qué tenía en contra de él, Jacob era alguien bastante agradable y servicial.

—Nada. Solo me trajo las flores que mande a comprar —mentí. Estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que me traía el sobre esta vez.

Sé que Edward sabe acerca de las flores y los poemas. Pero no me reprocha nada. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que yo no le importo en lo absoluto. Seguramente él tiene ya una amante, u otra familia incluso, no lo sé, pero me duele… me duele mucho. Es insoportable la idea de no poder ser suficiente para él y eso cada día me carcome más el corazón.

.

Luego de que Edward llevo al colegio a Renesmee corrí a tomar nuevamente el ramo de violetas y subí a mi habitación. Inspire otra vez el aroma silvestre de las violetas. Jamás me cansaría de ese aroma tan exquisito. Saque de bolsillo el sobre anhelado blanco y lo abrí.

"_Si lo confieso,  
confieso ser un amante  
de tu belleza;  
confieso deleitarme  
con el esplendor  
de tus ojos, flor  
de una doncella.  
Si tan solo mi boca  
rozara sus labios,  
miel silenciosa,  
resplandor de la  
rosa secreta;  
purificarían este  
híbrido destello  
en el horizonte.  
Si lo confieso,  
confieso que moriría  
por estar al lado  
de tu carisma que  
envuelve su constelación  
de dones y estrellas.  
Si tan solo viajara  
a esa selva verde,  
perfume sagrado de  
praderas, cúpula,  
materia profunda,  
sería como un niño  
dentro de tu ser,  
sumergido y atado  
a esa región transparente._

El día se ha cerrado  
y sellado con este  
fulgor emanante  
de tu ser, aurora  
tú dulzura, ciénaga  
de agua que resbala  
tiernamente y navega  
profundo por tu cuerpo;  
producen envidia en la  
expansión crepuscular.  
Tocaré la tierra,  
sentiré tus pasos desnudos,  
en la profundidad del  
cielo te acompañaré...  
seré un sonido invisible  
que hablará a las puertas  
de tu corazón.  
Mi sueño terrestre  
es tener tus manos  
de brisa, suaves uvas  
dueñas de mi redención.

La delicadeza y sencillez  
en la que descansa tu rostro  
de amaneceres palpitantes;  
junto al jardín de fragancias  
que guarda el aroma de tu piel;  
invitan a que del cielo caigan  
dos destellos de ternura y posen  
en tu ojos, dueños de la calma  
del deseo febril.  
Ni el crepúsculo que lentamente  
muere y de su alma brota  
una tierna expansión poderosa,  
donde escondido está el  
sentimiento de su pureza;  
no se compara con el  
milagro de tu cuerpo.

Mientras un beso cautive y encienda  
el silencio de la caricia;  
Mientras al mirar el reflejo de la luna  
sea el reflejo de tu ausencia;  
Mientras una rosa tímida y frágil transmita  
el aroma improfanable de tu caricia;  
Mientras que en tu interior sientas el  
ávido deseo de soñar;  
Mientras que el manto primaveral lleve  
el espíritu de la boca del verso;  
Mientras que a través de lenguaje del amor  
pueda hablar el corazón;  
¡habrá mi deseo inalcanzable de soñarte a mi lado princesa!

___Feliz cumpleaños, mi amada Bella____"_

Desde hace ya tres años que para el día de mi cumpleaños, hoy trece de septiembre, me llega este ramo de flores sin tarjeta, como siempre. Y los hermosos poemas de amor que cada mes aparecen bajo mi puerta. Cosas que en cierta forma me han ayudado a solventar mi dolor y me han devuelto un poco la alegría.

Siempre trato de imaginarme a aquel dueño de tan hermoso gesto. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el que dice que me ama en cada línea de los poemas que me envía? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Cómo será físicamente? Son solo algunas de las interrogantes que se agolpan en mi mente. Aunque lo que me entristece es que quizás nunca lleguen a ser respondidas.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Doce años. Doce años de matrimonio junto a Bella, la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo y quien me dio a la otra razón de mi vida: mi hija… mi princesita.

¡Oh, mi Bella! Mi hermosa esposa a la cual le hecho más daño del que se empeña en ocultar día tras día. Mi hermosa Bella quien hace tres años dejo de intentar obtener un gesto de cariño por mi parte.

La amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma, pero no sé cómo mis problemas del día a día me fueron superado y me hicieron alejarme cada vez más de ella.

Que me paso. No voy a negar que he cambiado, lo he hecho, y mucho. Hay un montón de cosas que desearía no haber hecho.

Quizás ella piense que tengo miles de amantes, pero lo cierto es que jamás desde que la conocí a ella he tocado a ninguna otra mujer. Ella es la única para mí.

Lo único que me alegra un poco es el saber que desde hace cierto tiempo hay un par de cosas que de vez en cuando la hacen suspirar y sonreír. Oh sí. Flores y poemas. Poemas los cuales me sé uno por uno, aunque nunca he revisado sus cosas ni nada parecido.

¿Quieren saber cómo lo sé? Bueno, simple. Soy yo el que escribe cada uno de esos versos y le envía cada ramo de violetas… yo soy su amante, su amor secreto… y hare todo lo que se encuentre a mi alcance para que aquella maravillosa mujer me vuelva a amar igual antes.

*****El poema utilizado para esta historia es de dominio público en internet, pero realizado por**__**José Alonso Escorza*****

**¡Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les gusto?** **¿Lo odiaron?**

**Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió un día cuando mis padres se encontraba escuchando la canción que les menciono en la parte de arriba. Me pareció una letra muy hermosa se las recomiendo a que la busque, y... eso, no sé qué más puedo decir. Ah sí. Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por leer esta pequeñita historia.**

**¿Merezco uno de sus Reviews?**

**PD.: perdonen por las faltas de ortografía y/o signos de puntuación… estoy trabajando en ello.**

_**~ Alexa Pattz Cullen ~**_


End file.
